Upside down
by traitor assasin
Summary: after the first wizarding war focusing on interactions with the deatheaters and what they were doing up to the dark lords return.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own harry potter. all I own are any OC that I may create.

* * *

**Ch 1.**

It was almost dark when Alecto peered from the second floor window. the smell of food permeated the air. she could hear the sound of doors opening and closing within the house. As she watched the last few moments of sunlight sneak past the horizon, the door swung open.

"dinner is ready why don't you come join us dear."

Narcissa quietly entered the room as Alecto turned to her. Tears were streaming from her eyes now red and puffy. She looked miserable. her hair was matted and wild.

"Narcissa how do you manage to stay so calm when you have no clue where someone you care about is? I have been waiting days and nothing. We've never been apart this long. Not since..."

Her sentence trailed off as she buried her face in her hands. Narcissa knew what she was going through. She remember the fear and worry she faced when her husband would be gone for longer than promised. It was unnerving being left in the dark. For Alecto, being left alone was much different. Her brother had always protected her, and she him. The thought of not being there for him was maddening. Seeing the distress in her eyes, Narcissa placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I wasn't always this calm at first. There were many sleepless nights until I realized worrying solved nothing. It won't get them here sooner nor will it ease your mind. Your brother chose this path and at times it will pull both of you in different directions and you have to accept the risks. Remember my husband is out there with him."

She walked out of the room but quickly poked her head back in.

"By the way, I was coming to let you know they got back not long before I came in here to get you."

It took Alecto a moment to process before running down the steps, knocking Narcissa aside, to greet her brother. She entered the dining room and looked around feverishly. Looking around, she grabbed Lucius by the arm.

"Amycus? Where is he!?"

Before he could answer another voice cut in.

"The pig is already working on his third plate of food. He's quite the glutton how do you put up with him?"

She looked past the crowd towards the end of the long oak table. Amycus sat there stuffing his face with food. Before she could approach him, she felt a tapping on her back.

"Sweetheart you can't pull off the insane madwoman look. You're face is to gentle for it."

Pettigrew stood behind her with a sheepish smile on his face. Alecto pulled him into the corridor.

"Peter you have no idea what I've been going through. Worried sick about my brother and begging some higher power to keep him safe. I was scared and alone. Then I find him here shoveling food into his big mouth and... and..."

She let out a frustrated growl and wrapped herself around him. She felt at peace with Peter close to her. They were a lot more alike than most realized. Both were followers never leaders. They were easy to manipulate and compared to the other deatheaters; kinder and more soft spoken than most.

"Don't worry Alecto, relax and let go for a moment. Amycus can take care of himself."

* * *

She blushed as he gently ran his fingers through her hair. A soft sigh escaping from her lips. The pair looked back in at the table. There sat Amycus with a few more deatheaters still devouring food.

"I will never understand how he can do that," Alecto questioned. "Honestly where does he put it all? If I ate like that I'd be as big as a house. He's been like that since we started school."

"Some people are just like that." Peter mused.

"Like what a plague of locusts? Show my brother food and he can be just as savage as Fenrir."

The two chuckled and made for the table. Amycus looked up at his sister and smiled.

"Hello Alecto, Peter did you just get here?"

He was now working on dessert as the two stared at him with an uneasy expression. After a few moments watching her brother rapidly consuming his food, Alecto reached across the table and grabbed his hand.

"Dammit Am slow down before you choke. Its not a race."

A few of the remining deatheaters at the table quieted and glanced over at the siblings. Amycus had stopped to look up at his sister. his face was bruised, his right eye swollen and stained with blood.

"Relax sis I'll be fine. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Besides, who cares if I get my fill of food. Not like I need to impress anyone here."

she was starting to get mad. she was only trying to look out for him not nag him. By now the room had cleared. There was a commotion outside. Screeching of some sort could be heard as the three rose and followed the sound.

Bellatrix was on the doorway steps, pounding the ground with her now bloody hands. It was quiet as everyone listened to her cries.

"He's dead!" she shrieked. "Lord Voldemort has fallen! The ministry is on their way here!"

Before anyone could react, shouts came from the woods. Aurours were everywhere they could get to. spells flew from every direction as some deatheaters fought back. Alecto turned to see Narcissa and Lucius making a quick escape. Peter looked at her before hearing the angry roars of Sirius Black.

"Where is that rat!" He shouted "Show yourself Pettigrew! They trusted you!"

Alecto pulled out her wand and aimed it at Black.

"Stupify!" she shrieked.

Sirius fell to the ground not far from her and Peter.

"Get out of here now Peter. Go where Black can't find you."

* * *

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before running off into the woods. By now it was too chaotic to tell who as friend or foe. from the darkness, A hand grabbed her and pulled her back behind a tree. Alecto tried to let out a scream but was muffled by a second hand. It was Amycus.

"Shhhhhh do you want to go to Azkaban tonight?"

He removed his hand as she quietly obeyed. there was now silence around them. no screaming, no sounds at all. As Alecto clung to her brother in the darkness, she began to feel a damp spot on her dress and hands. She could smell the salty aroma of fresh blood. Amycus slid down against the tree.

"shit," Amycus muttered. "Of all the times to get caught in the crosshairs. Out in the woods with no way out. Didn't expect to go out like this."

Alecto could feel his body going cold. His breath was labored and slowing.

"Shut up Amycus. I am not letting you go that easy. I already lost Peter I am not losing you tonight too."

She reached for her wand and aimed it at her brothers wound He reached his hand out and pushed her wand away.

"If you use your wand they'll find us. Just get out of here."

He moaned and slid further down against the tree. His vision began to blurr as he heard his sister weeping in pain. Alecto ripped the bottom of her dress and wrapped it around her brother. as she tried to appy pressure to him, she felt her hand sink deep into his stomach. a gasp escaped her brother as blood now dripped from his mouth. The sun was rising now, bringing light into the darkness of the forest. Alecto saw a glint a silver in a pile of leaves not far from her. It was a small knife dropped during the escape. She could hear voices again entering the forest with the morning sun. she grabbed the knife and held out her brothers arm."

"Sorry Am I'm only doing this to save you life."

She dug the knife deep into his skin around his mark. He weakly yelped as she carved through flesh and muscle. the last thing they both heard was the shouting of people before everything went dark.

* * *

**AN: so this is my first crack at an hp fan fic. long story short this is what happens when you go on vacation to Harry potter world and get bored at 3am. read review and like please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Alas I still do not own anything related to Harry Potter.

Ch 2.

* * *

When Alecto woke up it was dimly lit. The room around her was plain and empty. She could hear voices again but they were unfamiliar. After a while, a door opened and in stepped a young man.

"Good to see you're awake. we found you out in the woods yesterday morning. My boss may have hit you with a few spells. She says in this day and age wizards can't always trust wizards."

he sat down on the edge of the bed and crossed his hands. Seeing her reluctance to speak, he smiled held both his hands up in the air.

"I understand your concern. I know you and your friend are aligned with the dark lord you were trying to hack away at those marks pretty fast. don't worry we aren't turning you in. Just About everyone here has a record and we have plenty of death eaters hanging here so I guess in a way, you are among friends."

Amycus. She forgot about her brother for a moment. was he okay? where was he? Before she could sit up, Alecto was eased back down by the man.

"My brother!? Where is my brother? I want to see Amycus!"

"Put a sock in it Carrow!"

She turned to see Severus standing in the doorway. He swooped in and stood at the foot of the bed. He nodded to her guest as he snuck out of the room.

"That was risky Alecto. Do you know how close you were to cutting your brothers arm too deep? Lucky for you he gets to keep his arm."

She looked around in confusion. What if the ministry did find them? where exactly was she?

"Severus," she began. "The dark lord is he really..."

There was silence. It was true. What was supposed to happen now? Severus filled her in on what had happened and where she was. After being brought up to speed, she looked towards the door.

"But what about..."

"Amycus is across the hall. He hasn't woken up yet but I'm sure he will wake up soon. You can go visit him but don't try to wake him up, he needs rest in order to heal. He lost alot of blood by the looks of it. Now if you excuse me I have to be elsewhere so I will leave you here."

Like that, he was gone. She was left alone. She leaned back onto the bed and closed her eyes. She heard Peter's voice in the back of her head. "Let go for a bit. He can take care of himself." Alecto sighed and gently fell asleep.

Across the hall, Amycus groaned in pain. He was beginning to wake up as he squinted through the darkness. Wherever he was, he was in a bed. No restraints or guards on watch. Before long, his eyes adjusted as he looked himself over. His arm was bandaged almost completely and on the other, an Iv full of blood dripped quietly. He tried to speak but could only manage one audible word.

"Fuuuck," he loudly moaned.

Within minutes, the door opened and a young lady stepped in.

"Keep It down people are sleeping. They don't need to be woken up by your swearing. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Whoever she was, Amycus was already not fond of her. She lit two small lights in the room and pulled a chair over to the top of the bed. In the dim light Amycus could see her auburn hair partially pulled back from her face. Her blue eyes glimmered in the partial dark as she quietly checked his Iv and jotted down notes in a small book.

"Where the hell am I?," Amycus finally questioned. "Who in the hell are you and where is Alecto?"

The woman looked over at him with a stone faced glare. She seemed displeased.

"You are in my home which I make a safe place for people wanted by the law that need help. Your sister is across the hall asleep. If you're going to be rude and crabby while you're here, perhaps I should send you to the ministry of magic and let them deal with you."

Amycus growled in frustration listening to her. She was bossy and reminded him of Bellatrix. Hopefully, she wasn't as crazy as her.

"So Amy do you remember what happened before you blacked out? Need to make sure the handfull of brain cells you have left aren't damaged."

This woman was really getting on his last nerve.

"My name is Amycus not Amy. And I am not stupid. Say one more snarky remark and I'll smack that attitude out of you."

A smirk danced on her lips as her eyes flashes with a devilish gleam.

"I want to see you try," she hissed. "Just for threatening me, I am going to keep calling you Amy. Earn my respect and maybe I will stop calling you that. Got it?"

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in a childish manner.

"Good boy. Now tell me what happened before you passed out. Take your time I'm not pressuring you."

Her tone was starting to soften after a while. Perhaps she wasn't as bad as he first thought.

"I remember being at the house...I was getting some food... Bellatrix showed up screaming. Next thing I know spells are flying everywhere and someone pushed me in the way of one of the blasts... I think it was pettigrew trying to get away but I hit the ground and felt like my stomach burst or something. But I got to Alecto and...that's all I remember till I woke up here."

His stomach was rumbling under the blankets and bandages. The sound filled the room for a moment before he foolishly tried to smack it into silence.

"Knock it off we'll oooowww shit that was stupid. Shit shit shit shit!"

The woman couldn't help but chuckle as he doubled over in pain swearing. She felt a little bad at first but the more she thought of it, the funnier she found it.

"Need some help there Amy? I could get you some ice. Or would you like to put your hand in timeout for hurting your poor tummy."

She cackled harder as Amycus glared angrily at her. Without warning, she tumbled off the chair, cackling even louder as she stood up.

"My name is Amycus Carrow! Stop calling me Amy! I am not a woman!".

He roared in anger as she stood there silent.

" Amycus, " came a voice behind him. "Are you okay?"

Alecto snuck into to room, attempting to quell his rage.

"You!" He turned to face her. "If your coward boyfriend hadn't pushed me in front of that damn spell, I wouldn't be here and because of you, I almost lost my arm!"

Alecto blankly stared at her brother. She had never seen him this angry.

"Amycus please calm down.."

"Get out of here! Both of you! I want both of you to leave me alone!"

The two women left the room. All was still and quiet. Amycus sat there fuming in the darkness. He was furious at everyone, everything and he wasn't even sure why.

"Fan-fucking-tastic," he muttered. "Just fantastic."


	3. Chapter 3

Still don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Ch. 3

Alecto peered into the dark room her brother now resided in. It had been three days since he yelled at her. As far as she knew, he hadn't left it for much of anything.

"Its time we both went our separate ways Am," she whispered. "We're not always going to be there for each other and both of us must accept that now. I'm sure we'll see each other again but for now, I'm doing as you suggested and leaving you alone."

She placed a folded letter on the table beside his bed and scurried out. She passed a few other deatheaters as she fled past them. After a few days, many followed her lead and left. There were still things that needed taken care of after the dark lord's defeat. Regardless, Amycus Carrow sat alone in the darkness. He was consumed by his anger on a dangerous level.

"Everyone gets pissed on occasion," Snape began. He had been called in to try and get Amycus to snap out of his near comatose state. "Alecto was trying to help you and as for Pettigrew, we knew he'd do anything to save his skin. Just let it all out and move on. Your sister left, Pettigrew is dead, you are the only deatheater still here reliving that night and feeling sorry for yourself. You're lucky Chloe promised Alecto she'd keep an eye on you. She's the one whose been bending over backwards for you. Had it not been for her you would be dead. Bled out from that gaping hole in your abdomen gasping for mercy from whatever wizard found you."

Snape watched the young man's eyes dart helplessly around the room. Perhaps something else was vexing the wizard. Feeling defeated in his effort, Snape began to leave the room.

"I hurt Severus," he heard Amycus cough. "I hurt inside and out for no reason. Make it stop! Please make it stop!"

Amycus shouted inaudibly before resorting to what sounded like babble.

"Please god help me! I can't take this pain."

By now, the woman who had heckled him days before was in the room watching him. He blindly reached for her whimpering in distress.

"Can you do something for him Chloe?"

She grabbed his hand and tightly squeezed. His cries ceased and his body fell limp. She shook him violently for several moments. His eyes fluttered open and he looked around.

"Amycus can you here me? Its Chloe, the woman who took care of you and your sister. I called you Amy when we talked last."

There was silence before he finally spoke again.

"Please don't let that happen again. I felt like I was being ripped apart."

* * *

Hours went by before Amycus saw Chloe again. She entered the room with a plate of food.

"Hope you're hungry Amycus. I've got more where this came from."

He Shoveled the food down in less than a minute. He had neglected to eat since he woke up. A sensation of content filled him. Chloe brought a second and a third, even a fourth plate for him. A smile stretched over her face. Amycus stopped half way through a sixth plate and pushed it away.

"Alecto would have told me to stop by now," He chuckled. "Always looked out for me like she was my mother. Don't sit like that, watch what you eat, it was always something."

He looked at his arm and frowned.

"Sounds like she was a control freak. Why didn't you snap at her sooner. Besides your an adult, make your own decisions."

The two spent the evening talking until Chloe yawned.

"I would stay up and chat but I have been up since dawn and need sleep. If you need anything, I am down the hall on the left. Good night Amy."

She slunk out of the room. Amycus sat there with an almost dazed look on his face.

"Good night Chl... My name isn't Amy. Don't call me that."

It was quiet for a moment. It was calming and in a way terrifying. Amycus was alone in the darkness. Thoughts swirled around his mind. Where was Alecto? What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't show his face without being caught. His family was gone except for his sister. The thought had never struck him to consider a backup plan should the dark Lord fall.

Down the hall, Chloe sat on her bed with a pile of papers. She skimmed through each of them. They were letters and notes from Alecto. Each one had information about Amycus and where to find Alecto should she need help.

She cared for him. It was obvious to everyone who knew them. But that didn't mean neither of them needed some space for awhile.

"I'll take care of him don't worry," Chloe muttered.

She turned out the lights and closed her eyes. The quiet soothed her as she fell asleep instantly.

* * *

The next morning, Chloe woke and went to Amycus' room. She could hear a loud snoring growl as she opened the door. Peering in, she smiled and snuck to the kitchen. A few minutes later, she had breakfast going. Once it was finished, Chloe took it into Amycus' room. He was still snoring when she entered. Before she had the plates down, he was awake. He rubbed his eyes and looked over.

"Thanks but I'm not really hungry right-"

A loud grumble came from beneath the sheets. She looked at him for a moment, her brow raised in doubt.

"Ok I'm a bit hungry but Alecto usually only allows me to have a light breakfast."

Amycus looked at her and grinned uneasily. Something about her he found interesting. Perhaps it was her attitude or the way she treated him. Whatever it was, he knew she was going to get her way.

"So because your sister, who isn't here, wants you to follow her rules; I'll have to throw out these fresh eggs and bacon in exchange for a piece of toast?"

He thought about it for a few minutes.

"Well I suppose since you were kind enough to make it..."

She sat the plate on his lap and smiled. "No rules here,"she whispered. " I'm not going to treat you like a child."

The two sat in silence before Amycus spoke. "Any chance there's some extra? It was good."

"All you have to do is ask Amycus. I can get you whatever you want."

Before he could react, Chloe kissed his cheek and left the room. It was the first time anyone other than Alecto had done so. Did she...like him? A lady like her with soft auburn hair and a sleek curvy figure was interested in a rugged looking guy like him?


End file.
